


暴走恋歌 Finale

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 处男的恋爱物语完结篇！





	暴走恋歌 Finale

**Author's Note:**

> 处男的恋爱物语完结篇！

　　01  
　　  
　　假期中，战士收到一封秘银之眼寄来的邮件。他挠挠脸，心想难道是上次粗略写的鱼王攻略教程被采纳了还是怎样。他撕开信封，一本厚度可观的杂志从白色纸袋子里啪嗒掉到了地上，战士弯腰捡起来，下一秒就咆哮着把杂志扔了出去。他满脸通红，大喘了几口气，左顾右盼确定四下无人后垫着脚尖把刚才扔出去的杂志又捡了回来，捂着封面，鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在花园角落的雪屋里仔细翻看。  
　　  
　　对于床笫之事还是新手的战士而言这本书还是过于刺激，光是翻开香艳无比的封面就刺激得他红了眼。翻书的手颤颤悠悠，每页都被他看了个透。“竟然还有这种姿势，第一次知道......”他边翻边感叹，脑子不时还自动把骑士的脸贴到了画片上，恰到好处的视觉享受让战士面红耳赤，全身冒汗。  
　　  
　　总在外面看也不是办法，况且雪屋的房顶已经被他的体温烧得滴下了几滴水，战士把杂志揣到怀里，秉着好好学习天天向上的精神准备回房间继续研究学习。刚回家，就与学者撞了个满怀，那本爱情动作技巧指南当然也掉到了脚边，正面朝上。学者小姑娘不仅没骂他性骚扰，还开心的拍了下手：“太好了，这本书终于送到啦！我以为赶不上星芒节呢！”

　　战士怔在原地，一动不动如同正面吃了石化咒语。  
　　  
　　“之前在书店买东西时看到的，觉得很适合你，就顺带订购了一下。”学者蹲下把书捡起来，塞到木讷的战士手里：“我之前听说你俩就算晚上睡一起也没什么动静，你看你和骑士都交往啦，夜生活可不能太单调，多学点东西换点花样总是没坏处，你看你隔壁暗骑多热闹。”  
　　  
　　这可倒好，反而是战士觉得自己受到了性骚扰。  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　根本是多管闲事！一气之下，战士抬手就把刚收到的礼物扔到了窗外。  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　战士就不懂了，部队里这群自由散漫的家伙最近怎么这么团结一致，不去海都跳舞不去金蝶吹风，天天绕在他身边嘘寒问暖，末了还不忘问一句他和骑士现在相处得如何。最开始战士还能平心静气地回答，久而久之便丧失了耐心，恨不得把这些看人谈恋爱不嫌事大的家伙用猛攻撞到天边。  
　　  
　　从交往到现在，经历过挣扎与青涩战士与骑士之间的距离明显近了些，再也没有了先前的生涩拘谨，当众牵个手搂个肩膀也已经习以为常，细碎的亲密互动让战士倍感满足。反观骑士却有些许异常，自从两人之间的关系被冠以爱情的名义那双温润的绿眸便不再如以往那样平静，而黄金港之行更是打开了他脑子里某处的开关，望向恋人时眼底波澜肆起，波涛汹涌，仿佛要将战士吸入其中一般。  
　　  
　　用战士贫乏的脑容量来分析就是，他这位恋人远比表面看上去要贪婪许多。  
　　  
　　碍于过着集体生活，两人本意不愿过分张扬，鲜少在彼此房间过夜。战士兢兢业业地遵守着约定，骑士却时不常干点出格事。拥抱时，他会将脸埋在战士脖颈与锁骨之间的凹陷处，鼻子与嘴唇紧贴皮肤，呼吸的频率也比平常要短促。战士被他闻得浑身发软，几次用同样的方式嗅闻骑士的头发与耳后，让随处可见的拥抱变得绵长而甜蜜。接吻分两种情况：在确保密闭的空间而毫无顾虑的深吻，或可能被目击的隐蔽角落里谨慎的亲吻。前者谁都没有顾虑，骑士总会抢先攀住战士的脖子，闭上眼将唇贴在他嘴角，细密的啄吻不断加深直至难舍难分。偶尔，骑士会拽着战士的腕部与他一同隐入不易被察觉的死角中，哪怕几步开外就是谈笑风生的部队友人也会坚定地抬头吻住战士的唇，再加上舌尖试探似的舔舐，这让自制力本就不太行的战士几次都紧张地屏住呼吸不敢回吻，生怕神经一个放松就会把骑士按在墙上激吻。  
　　  
　　久而久之，战士发现这样不仅容易引发围观更对他的心脏健康造成了巨大的威胁，就算身体健壮如他心跳总是超速也不是好事。所幸他的骑士是个细心人，单从憋红的脸就轻松看穿了一切，游刃有余地拍了拍战士的脸颊，笑着在侧脸印下一枚轻吻作为短暂亲热的休止符。  
　　  
　　果然还是趁早搬出去吧，对两人都好。战士边揉脸边想，呆望着骑士离去的背影挪不开眼。  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　既然决定了出去找房子，战士便开始着手准备起来。  
　　  
　　首先，确认存款。别看战士一天到晚穿得邋里邋遢一套铠甲穿到破才修一修，口袋倒是挺鼓囊。他毕竟是稀缺的防护职业，讨伐啦迷宫啦获得的报酬比队友都要多，战斗所需的药瓶有部队朋友提供，装备维护起来也省心他抡起锤子东敲西打两下就解决了，宠物纯靠掉落，坐骑有他任劳任怨从小养大的战熊，再加上他和时尚两字毫无瓜葛，每季的天价新款时装看都不看。平日里的点滴积累让战士在不知不觉中身价千万，而毫无自觉的本人愣愣地望着存款余额半晌都没说出话。  
　　  
　　身边被抓来当参谋的龙骑士歪头扫了眼余额，忍不住吹了个口哨：“你这小金库可以啊，黄金地段中号房等你来买。”  
　　  
　　先前从未考虑过独立门户的战士从部队长手里借来大量买房攻略，什么窗口朝向选择啦日照面积比较啦，地势高低，楼层结构，甚至交易板的位置都是一门学问，战士甚至在一堆购房指南中看到本用多玛文字写的书，封面一幅八卦图看得他云里雾里。  
　　  
　　“其实你不用考虑那么多。”龙骑看着埋在书海里抓耳挠腮的朋友无奈地撑住额头：“选个你俩都喜欢的地方不就好了？乌尔达哈如何，离骑士老家和银胄团都比较近。”  
　　  
　　战士抬起眼，摇摇头：“高脚孤丘好多房子都建在悬崖上，骑士有点恐高，还是平原比较好。”  
　　  
　　“恐高？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，你没发现他走楼梯都紧贴里侧吗？也不会接近高过二楼的窗户。也很正常啦，他也是人，你看我还不擅长对付水呢，每天洗澡和酷刑差不多。”  
　　  
　　看到战士一脸“这不是显而易见吗”的欠揍表情龙骑士竟哑口无言，他和骑士相处时间也不短，自认为摸清了这位乌尔达哈模范青年的底细，结果战士一句话就把他给否定了。不过也是，他也万万没想到骑士能和战士修成正果，只能说世事难料，万物皆有过失。既然被叫来帮忙，龙骑再厚脸皮也不好意思在边上光看不动，他拿起本买房攻略，象征性地翻了几页后扔回了桌子上：“格里达尼亚呢？那块地全是平原，想要个山坡都找不见。”  
　　  
　　没料到，战士依旧摇摇头：“那边天气又热又潮，气候条件对乌尔达哈人也太不友好了，我怕骑士会受不了。而且，我听说那块昆虫的尺寸特大，总觉得怪恶心的。还是考虑海雾村吧，离部队房也近，而且骑士很喜欢大海，你不觉得他那双碧绿的眼睛和大海很般配吗？”  
　　  
　　龙骑士太阳穴青筋暴起，他就想不通了平时不拘小节心眼粗的可以穿根木棍的战士此刻怎能如此细腻周全，选个房子搞得和骑士全方位分析似得，对骑士这么上心怎么平时不见他这么关照队友啊，难怪队里换个人他都发现不了原来心思全花到骑士身上了。当然，真正让龙骑士感到不爽的另有其他，为什么自己一个对恋爱毫无兴趣的人要被迫听别人秀恩爱啊，瞧不起单身汉吗？  
　　  
　　他扬起手扇了战士后脑勺一巴掌，骂骂咧咧地表示抗议：“买个房，你哪来那么多事！”  
　　  
　　战士也不甘示弱，吹须瞪眼的厉害神情完全不输给他：“那可不是一般的房！那可是，我和骑士共同生活的家，一定要足够完美，嗯，一定......”话到越后声音越小，前一秒还张牙舞爪恨不得和朋友拼命的战士很快又柔软下去，脸也不由得发红发烫，翻开的购房指南遮住了他眼睛却露出了止不住微笑的嘴角，言语间溢出的幸福感酸得龙骑发自内心想捅自己一枪。  
　　  
　　恋爱中的人不是傻子就是白痴，得到切身体会的龙骑士深深叹了口气，望着仿佛已经搬进新居的战士连连摇头：“我说，买哪里先放后面，你真的能买到房吗？我听说房源有限冒险者可是抢得头都破了。”  
　　  
　　“过段时间有新区开放，我叫了诗人在我旁边唱速行，其余的拼运气咯。我觉得没什么问题，你看我幸运到连骑士都能追到手，买个房又能算什么。”战士干劲十足地握拳，看上去信心满满，完全不把令广大冒险者望而生畏的住宅区歼殛战放在眼里。  
　　  
　　“我想我一定是全艾欧泽亚最幸运的人！”  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　经过一段激烈到差点打起来的讨论与龙骑士非自愿的协助下，战士终于选中了位于海雾村的几处住宅，房屋面积层次不齐，唯一的共同点只有地势偏低和靠近海岸线。尽管第二天就要起早抢房，战士依旧躺在床上想入非非，兴奋地怎么也睡不着。金币已经准备就绪，现在就差拿到钥匙交到骑士手里并邀请他与自己同住。装修可以慢慢来，先有床能住人就行，骑士一定会对装饰新家感兴趣可以交由他发挥，不管弄成什么样都会住得很舒服，装修时自己可以帮忙做做家具打打下手，精细的瓷器先不说，木制品和金属制品他可是有十足的把握。花园一定要摆个木人，部队房的木人被占星以有碍美观为名拆得一干二净，他已经受够了整天悄摸潜入隔壁花园砍木人的日子。如果骑士愿意他们可以种些蔬果自产自销，但是花要适量，部队满院子的薰衣草呛得他天天打喷嚏。  
　　  
　　想到即将离开集体生活的战士多少还是心怀不舍，但一想到房子里只有他和骑士两人便开心地忍不住发笑。想想看，每天早上睁开眼就能看到所爱之人躺在身边是件多么幸福而美妙的事啊。闲暇时可以在客厅里占据整个沙发浑浑噩噩地度过而不需担心别人的视线，就算再忙碌抬头也能看到彼此的眼睛，最重要的是，夜里再也不用蒙着被子偷偷摸摸亲热了，这对战士来说可是绝对是革命性的进展。  
　　  
　　沉浸于对未来美好展望的战士干脆熬了通宵，地平线刚擦上些许红妆就爬起来，破天荒地成为了全部队最早霸占了盥洗室的人。当战士做好准备即将迎来一场恶战时，发现部队中其他几位成员也都穿戴整齐。他本以为大家自觉组成了助威加油的拉拉队，正感动地想要抒发一通情感就看大家争先恐后地冲出房门，每人手里都拿着张住宅区俯瞰图。  
　　  
　　就连脑子里只有战场的暗骑此刻都做好了冲刺的准备，他白了战士一眼：“又不是只有你一个人要买房。”  
　　  
　　“艾欧泽亚每个冒险者都有买房梦，今天我们都是对手。”忍者说完话一个缩地跑出去老远，其他人也紧跟其后该后跳的后跳该冲刺的冲刺，只有诗人还留在原地给全员唱速行。  
　　  
　　落于人后的战士正要冲刺时脖子被人从后揽住，他一转头猛地撞进了骑士怀里。他之前并未察觉到骑士，这毫无预兆的拥抱让战士的大脑一片空白，过了好几秒才重新开始转动。骑士抱着战士的脑袋，手掌揉了揉他本就凌乱的头发：“加油。”  
　　  
　　只是简短两个字战士全身便已经充满了力量，他用力点点头，吧唧一声亲在骑士脸上，转身飞快加入了奔跑的行列中。  
　　  
　　站在旁边被小情侣晒了一脸的诗人适时地唱起小情歌：“担心的话你也跟着去不就好了。”  
　　  
　　“我当然很想去。”骑士低下头，略带歉意地抓抓头发：“我跑步实在太慢了，你还记得上次我们几个近战比赛100米冲刺吗？”  
　　  
　　诗人立刻忆起当时那场比赛，其他人仗着后跳瞬移猛攻早就冲出去老远，只有老实巴交没有任何特殊技巧的骑士背着剑盾跟在最后。部队里的知名家里蹲黑魔当时还极为不礼貌地指着骑士的背影，不屑地表示有以太步在他跑得都比骑士快。  
　　  
　　“所以，我想我还是别去徒增负担好好在家等着吧。”  
　　　　  
　　战士一路狂奔赶到战场时现场早已混乱无序，尤其最大的几栋房子前挤满了人从远看跟群殴似的。战士拍拍胸口，庆幸自己理想不大，正往距离海岸线最近的那三栋小洋楼走时看到一位龙骑士熟练地后跳到空地门口，反手交钱拿到了土地证。战士看着他一套操作行云流水，危机感瞬间涌上喉头，再一看其他两栋房屋前也已经站上了人，根本没给他留机会。  
　　  
　　战士还是小看了买房的激烈程度，几个备选房门口全贴着已售出的字样，最气人的是其中一块景致极佳面积较大的地上还写着暗黑骑士的名字。战士看到站在原地朝他招手的暗黑骑士，他手中握着崭新的门钥匙冲他露出令人不悦的讪笑，气得决定以后定要跳上他家房顶砸地毁人亡。  
　　  
　　所幸房源充足，战士靠着一记猛攻冲到了海雾村最远处的门牌前，也顾不上最初的地势高低和门户朝向问题拿着钱袋子就摔到了房屋销售眼前。“就、就要这个！”战士吼道，中气十足吓得销售员硬是往后退了半步。  
　　  
　　专业的工作人员很快就从震惊中恢复，轻咳喉咙，将多出来的钱还到战士手里后拿出房产证：“麻烦您登记下房主的名字。”  
　　  
　　提起笔，战士想都没想就写下了骑士的名字。  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　骑士搬进来那天海雾村被薄雾笼罩。  
　　  
　　金色的发丝沾满雾气，湿漉漉地垂在眼前，稍微有些碍事，他抬起手将落下的额发别在了耳后，露出躲藏在刘海后的金属发饰。他手中捏着一张战士亲手绘制的地图，上面详细写着新家的地址与路线图，骑士苦笑着仔细端详，花费许久才勉强看懂了上面的鬼画符。相处久了骑士大概从他的字里行间找到了些规律，比如规规矩矩的方正字母战士必定后夸张地多划出来一道，圆乎一些的则要多打画几个旋，战士的字迹从多年前就没变过，永远那么自由奔放，简直就是他这个人本身的写照。  
　　  
　　走过一条洁白大理石的小径，骑士停下脚步正要继续分辨地图上的路线图时听到不远处有人正在呼喊他的名字。他抬起头，看到有人正站在几个岔口后的房屋顶上又跳又招手，他正要做出回应，那人身子一歪就从屋顶掉了下去，从坠地声来看摔得估计不轻。骑士快跑几步，推开院门的瞬间果然看到战士狼狈的身影。他运气也是够差，院子那么大，不偏不斜正好掉进了那汪小水池子里。  
　　  
　　看到骑士站在门口看他，战士急忙从水坑里站起来，碍于浑身湿透他只是挥了挥手而没有直接扑上去。“你终于来啦！你看，我已经把房顶的瓦片都铺好了！”  
　　  
　　骑士瞅着战士那湿哒哒的脑顶和挂在肩头的水草，对他笑了出来。那笑容很特别，与骑士平时矜持优雅的微笑不同，有着晨光与清风的味道。他望着手忙脚乱乱扯水草的战士，心底没由来得一阵柔软，向前迈出几步站在他面前，双手捧起他的脸，稍微探头就吻住了他的唇。  
　　  
　　这枚吻稍纵即逝，战士还未来得及追上去回吻那柔软的双唇便已经退了回去。他呷呷嘴，眉头微皱，如果忽略前因那根本是分析战事才有的严肃表情，最后还煞有介事地发表起评论：“有股水草的腥味。”战士听到后闻了闻自己的小臂，水草的腥臭先不说，汗水与尘土的气味浓得刺鼻，终日沉迷于建房大业的战士一敲脑门子，想起自己已经有两天没洗过澡了。  
　　  
　　还好住宅区早早就通了水电，趁着战士去冲澡的时间骑士开始在空荡荡的房子里转圈。战士只是搭建起了外墙，内部依然崭新，只有角落里堆着一张临时铺盖的毛毯证明有人生活在此。看过一圈后他注意到了墙角上的斑块，似乎是战士铺房顶时无意中漏下的空缺。骑士皱了皱眉，不做下处理怕是外面下大雨家里就是小雨不断，而且很可能会毁掉战士一夜的苦工。他搬来梯子，刚开始攀爬便听到战士啪嗒啪嗒的跑步声。  
　　  
　　刚冲完凉的战士全身赤裸，只有腰际上挂着条毛巾，他顾不上换衣服，神色匆忙地跑到梯子旁边仰望高高在上的骑士：“你小心点，我可以从外面弄！”  
　　  
　　“没事，只是从里面用木片稍微盖一下。”骑士梳得整齐的头发在额前有一丝凌乱地滑了出来，随着他的动作轻轻颤动，他专注地盯着房顶说道：“虽然不会有很大改观，也足够顶到你穿好衣服去修缮房顶。”  
　　  
　　“你。你赶紧还是下来吧，我怕你......啊你可千万别往下看，挺高的，从上面摔下来扭到脖子可怎么办！”

　　其实他本来站得挺稳当，视线也完全没往下看，战士这么一紧张搞得骑士也哆嗦起来。骑士出乎意料地没有栽下来，反而一手搭住了层顶的木条一手按住了梯子上沿稳住了身子。战士伸手，骑士没有犹豫地握住，抬腿想要从梯子上跳下时被当做支点的房顶发出一声清脆的咔嚓响，骑士条件反射地松开手，这让他彻底失去了平衡摇晃了一下向前扑倒。战士忙双手托住他的腰，想要把他从摇摇欲坠的顶端抱下来，柔软的脊背在掌心弓起，像一只不慎落下而受了惊吓的猫。

　　现实与想象总有一些差距，就在战士向前跨步揽住骑士腰际的瞬间，那块围在跨上遮羞的毛巾开始下滑，落地点正好判定在战士脚掌正下方。战士仰面摔倒时手里还搂着骑士的腰，二十支光的电灯泡在他们头上摇晃，同窗外的日光一起投下冷暖不定的影子。骑士在这混乱的光影下毫发无伤，他低头，发现自己正瘫坐在舍身救人的英雄身上，而他的英雄正捂着后脑勺来回晃头。

　　那一瞬间，骑士感觉有一股海潮从他身体内部涨上来，与窗外的浪声一起带动他的胸膛在急速地鼓动喘息。他的手正抚在恋人赤裸的前胸上，冰凉的指尖划过他温热的前胸，那热度仿佛要擦出火花。大概是被手指的热度烫得脑子有些短路，骑士本该伸手将地上那人拽起来，却阴错阳差地用双手扣住战士的十指，前额抵住胸口，将他更紧密地压在了地上。肥皂的清新最先涌进鼻腔，阳光与大海的气息紧随其后，大地与天际，密林与荒野，高山与矮湖，不同的事物在同一个人身上混然一体，仿佛世间万物的化身。  
　　  
　　他正是骑士的世界。  
　　  
　　骑士的呼吸与移动的鼻尖痒近了战士心窝里，闻得越来越起劲，哪个血气方刚的成年男人能忍得了如此酷刑？战士抬起眼，吞了下口水，望了眼趴在胸前的骑士问：“要不，我们换个地方再继续？”话说出口的瞬间战士便意识到自己刚才说出了这辈子最愚蠢的话，毕竟谁能有兴致在这破破烂烂丢满杂物的空屋子亲热？换战士他也不乐意，不过对象是骑士的话倒是在哪都行，在野外也没意见。  
　　  
　　“好啊。”骑士甚至都没有犹豫，他从战士身上爬起来，站起身时顺手把左手拖住他的肩胛骨，手指收于左腋下，右手放于腿弯处，没费什么力气就把战士牢固地抱在怀里，大踏步往相对整洁的地下室走：“我们换个地方。”  
　　  
　　作为妄想强者的战士早在脑子里演练过了千万次他首次公主抱别人时地帅气姿态。在他的妄想舞台上，怀里的人永远一身洁白，手捧华美花束，面带笑容，金发，蓝眸，不过这些都不是重点，只要他怀里那人是他最爱的骑士就怎样都行。他想象过无数场景，婚礼也好约会也罢，但唯独自己赤身裸体像个大姑娘似的被骑士抱在怀里这件事，做梦怕是也梦不到。事态的发展大大超出了他脑仁的处理极限，为了不让自己难堪地摔在地上他本能地伸手攀住了骑士的脖子。抬起头，骑士平日示与众人眼前那副坦然稳重，波澜不惊的神态不复存在，取而代之的是发自内心的雀跃，碧蓝眼眸盈满急切燃烧的火苗，那是只有他与战士在一起时才会表露出的情热与贪欲，也正是他深爱着战士的直接体现。  
　　  
　　战士眨眨眼，攀在骑士脖颈的臂弯稍微收紧，将脸埋在他的肩窝中。算了，这样也不算坏，他心想，不过如果有朝一日与骑士烙印，他绝对不要做手里捧花的那边。  
　　  
　　怀抱战士前行对骑士而言并非难事，体格上的确战士略胜一筹，这只是归功于战士异于常人的饭量，在锻炼与力量上骑士绝不会落于下风。生于骑士世家的他本身力气就不小，从小掰腕子还没输过几次，勤于锻炼让他双臂肌肉足够紧实，那是常年持剑之人才会拥有的可靠臂膀。他不如战士那样喜爱炫耀傲人的体格，以至于在不少人看来相对其他防护职业要更为羸弱，骑士从不在乎这荒谬的猜测，在他眼中，这身足以握盾而久伫不倒的力量只是为了让他能与所爱之人肩比肩立于同一战线而存在。  
　　  
　　他搂着战士一口气冲到地下室，看准角落一处打扫干净的地板便将战士平放了下去，自己也顺势跨坐在他身上，两手握住他的肩头从上至下俯瞰着战士。自始至终，骑士的气息都和他的头发一样星寸不乱，贴身的衬衣也整齐如初，仿佛他并非在主导一场翻云覆雨的性爱，而是在邀请战士与自己共赴舞池。  
　　  
　　仰望着如王者般高高在上的恋人，战士得用十二分努力才能忍住勃发的欲望，他清清喉咙，努力让自己看上去镇定而成熟：“你什么时候学到的这个姿势？”  
　　  
　　“我捡走了你先前扔掉的那本书。”骑士弯腰舔吻着恋人的耳廓，言语与热流涌入战士的耳蜗，融化了他的大脑：“我也是人，会对性事感兴趣，也会渴望与所爱之人共赴云雨。你要知道，不管是战斗还是性爱，我都和那些循规蹈矩的骑士前辈们略有不同，尝试些新鲜事总是不错的体验。”  
　　  
　　战士伸手想去解他衣领上的纽扣，骑士轻微地推拒了一把，他抿着嘴，亲自解开那些碍事的纽扣，前胸很快就从新崭的丝质物里面剥离出来，他皮肤白净得不似整日奋战的冒险者，而更像一粒刚刚从蚌壳中露出来的珍珠。闲来无事的战士看到那光洁的酮体展露在眼前时终于还是耐不住了，他抬高双臂，手掌覆在骑士胸前，掌心不断抚摸他那因兴奋而略微起伏的胸膛， 时不时会玩笑似地轻轻拿捏，恰到好处的刺激让骑士的脸颊泛起了玫瑰一样的红晕。  
　　  
　　胸前酥软的触感让骑士无法控制表情的变化，他腾出一只手，掰着战士半边脸颊扣在地上，强制将他的视线从身上挪开：“不、不要看，怪难为情的。”  
　　  
　　战士嘟起嘴，恋人正骑在身上任他抚摸，这么美的事可不是天天都有。他固执得转头，愣是用脊椎的蛮力推开了骑士的手，一双金棕色的眼睛深邃而透明，坚定地望向骑士潮红的脸庞，倔得令人心软：“不，我要看，我一定要看着你。”  
　　  
　　“我绝不会挪开视线，绝不！”  
　　  
　　也不知为何，原则性极强的骑士竟被战士这单纯耿直的话语戳中了心窝，那双眼睛也盯得他不由得悸动，胸腔内部空洞地揪疼，每星寸血肉都在咆哮，迫不及待地想要与挚爱之人结合。裤腰带早就被扔到了不知哪个角落，裤子也已经垫在了膝盖下，白炽灯在他的肌肤上涂抹了一层蜂蜜，只有战士才有资格亲吻到这不可多得的神迹。  
　　  
　　不论情欲多么热烈，同为男性的骑士也很难在未经准备的条件下为恋人敞开身体，蕾口更不会因为亲吻与爱抚而变得湿润柔软。唾液成为了唯一的润滑品，骑士再次拒绝了战士提出的帮助，执意将他用双腿压住，润湿的双指被骑士送到后穴，微凉的粘液在手指的协助下将紧闭的蕾口稍稍润开。肉眼的享受让战士已经涨得有些缺氧，而骑士同样急不可耐，他无心顾及尚未准备好的身体，心如火焚地用手扶起战士烫手的欲望抵在穴口唇唇欲动的褶皱上，下压的身体主动汲取着他期待已久的情与爱。  
　　  
　　唾液显然还不够，勃发的前端挤进扩张不够的后穴时疼得他差点掉出眼泪。难捱时骑士就紧紧握拳，用指甲陷入皮肉带来的痛感抵消下身相连处的那撕裂般的胀痛。紧绷的蕾口不情愿地扩开，体内的软肉绞紧对方的分身，每吞下去一毫骑士便不得不停下来喘息片刻，这过程比他所设想的还要更加煎熬。恋人肉眼可见的颤抖与被咬至发白的下嘴唇都惹得战士心头绞痛，他甚至动了就此打住的念头，但骑士的执着与觉悟又让他无法开口，只能在心里埋怨自己为何不随身准备些更适合润滑的器物。  
　　  
　　偾张的柱状体刚没进去一半骑士就已经有些力不从心，几次喘息时都差点咬到舌头，甬道被分身缓慢侵入的温度几乎要融化他的灵魂。他咬咬牙，继续向下压低身体时奋发的前端正好顶到了他最敏感的位置上，突然的刺激流遍全身，挺直的腰杆立刻软得如同海绵。看到骑士不可抑制地向前倾斜时战士急忙从地上弹起来，用宽厚的胸膛接住他摇摇欲坠的身体，双臂拥住他的脊背，将他整个人嵌入怀抱中。  
　　  
　　战士俯下头用嘴唇吮吻着骑士脸上微微冒起晶莹的汗珠，他的声音浓厚低沉地像是午后摆放在溢满阳光的桌子上那杯盛满生奶油的咖啡，泡沫沉淀：“要不，这次算了，我、我也不是不能忍，我怕你，会疼。”说这话时他眼睑低垂地厉害，睫毛如同蝶翅微微颤抖，天知道他耗尽了多少力气才压制住了本能的欲求。  
　　  
　　骑士努力抬起眼皮时刚好望见前方棕发一波波的沉浮，甜腻的香味汹涌澎湃地蔓延过来几乎要将他醉晕，他靠着所剩不多的意志力挺起腰际，蒙着雾气的绿眼睛水光粼粼惹人怜爱，下身的穴口却又死死咬着疼痛的根源不撒。骑士远比他外表所示要坚强刚硬得多，久经沙场的冒险者怎会因为这点伤痛而退缩，他径直望向战士的眼睛，坚毅隐忍，正是他单手持盾奋战前线时的模样。  
　　  
　　“请你放心。”  
　　  
　　骑士嘴角翘起，嘴上说着彬彬有礼的敬语，下边的穴口却在身体下降的作用下贪婪地将战士整个纳入其中。他抓住战士的手，将那温热的掌心搁在他肩胛骨的旧伤上，那伤疤早已痊愈，只剩下一道丑陋扭曲凹凸不平的疤痕昭示着永恒不灭的伤痛。战士稍微皱眉，他还记得这疤的来由，也记得敌人重剑落下时如折翼之鸟般坠入大地的骑士的身姿。骑士缓缓移动着战士的手掌，划过坚实的胸膛与小腹，线条凌冽的侧腰，最终停留在充满力量的大腿内侧。  
　　  
　　“我的身体绝不柔弱，你的爱也不是利刃，不会弄伤我。请将注意力放在我身上，不要瞻前顾后，蹉跎不前，这可不是你的处事风格。”  
　　  
　　“现在，请用实际行动来表达你究竟有多爱我。”

　　战士和骑士相拥着连在一起，十指相扣，呼吸相融，酮体交互耸动时好像两只沿着浪潮纠缠温存的海豚。骑士身上的温暖和白昼的温度汇聚在一起，好像拉诺西亚海域永远滚烫的海水。他的眼角不时有一滴泪水滑下来，战士有时会将它吻去，有时不会。风穿透屋墙从所有的方向吹来扑在他们身上，骑士几次张开嘴想要说话，战士隐约猜到他要说些什么，他耳朵竖起静心等待着爱语的宠幸，可惜从喉咙中涌上来的呜咽却总是抢了先机，让他的期待落了空。直到爱欲褪去，那三个直白诉爱的字眼始终没能从骑士口中顺利吐露出来，而是化作无数个细碎美好的亲吻永远刻印在了彼此的血肉与灵魂中。  
　　  
　　那个薄雾弥漫的午前仿佛耗尽了两人的全部柔情，快乐的时光永无止境，骑士想自己会永远记住拉诺西亚海岸彼方朦胧的地平线，海水在笼罩着薄纱的天空下是一种多么璀璨而温柔的浅蓝。  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　激情过后的酣睡香甜而短暂，或许是刚才的拥抱实在过于亲密让骑士竟忍不住念起旧，他躺在战士胸膛前浅寐的倾听着恋人鼓点般的心跳声，眼前久违地映出遥远过去的甜蜜往事。那时他与战士才刚结为搭档不久，他将单恋的感情藏得严密，战士那个愣头青根本察觉不到异常，他只觉得这个新搭档格外贴心，连破洞的行囊都能帮忙打个补丁。  
　　  
　　当时两人接了个报酬丰厚的采集任务，出钱的金主希望寻找一些珍稀药材，初出茅庐的冒险者当然没理由拒绝如此诱人的金币，他俩背起行囊就踏上了寻找药草的路途。大约找遍了整个格里达尼亚森林，战士终于在荆棘森深处的深沟处找到了他们需要的药材。  
　　  
　　眼看任务就要完成报酬就要到手，战士兴奋地跳脚，想都不想就顺着斜坡侧边的杂草滑至沟底，掏出竹筐就开始干活。骑士望着将近三层楼高的深沟直冒冷汗，他天生恐高，这是他从未对外暴露过的弱点，但这从来不是他逃避任务的理由，接到需要站在高处的工作他只要不向下看就能顺利糊弄过去，这次也准备如法泡制。他从口袋中掏出麻绳，用钉子顶在泥土中，深吸了口气后拽住绳索准备下行。谁料到，他刚将全部体重依附于绳索之上，那根钉子就开始滑落松动，思维慎密骑士考虑了全部，唯独忘记格里达尼亚大地表层覆盖着的不仅有泥土，还有一层厚重腐烂的落叶。  
　　  
　　迂腐的落叶当然受不住人类的体重，钉子彻底脱落的瞬间骑士的身体随着惯性而后仰，失去平衡的他如同断线的风筝，无助地朝下坠落，这深度，就算摔不死也要受伤吃苦。骑士闭上眼，静静等待着落地瞬间的剧痛，眼看脊背就要砸到地面时一股由下至上的力量将他牢牢撑起，缓冲让他平安落入深沟内，而冲上来营救的战士却搭进去了两条胳膊。  
　　  
　　行动前战士肯定没考虑过这么高的坠物很可能会扯断他的胳膊，他如同靠本能狩猎的猛兽，思维与身体反应相比总是慢半拍。直到骑士匆忙查看他的双臂，战士才意识到重物的坠压让双臂失去了知觉，钻心的痛楚随后袭来，疼得他脸色煞白，全身都在冒虚汗，却还在对骑士打哈哈：“没事，只是脱臼，回去找个医生接上就得了。倒是你没事吧？没磕到脑袋吧？”  
　　  
　　骑士本想动怒，他想质问他如果落下后遗症怎么办，身体的强壮是冒险者的本钱，他又是个扛着斧头冲在最前线的战士，如果永远握不起斧头他又要怎么办。亘长而严肃的训话已经含在嘴里，他正要逐字逐句往外吐，双臂垂下的战士却凑上来用他那毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭骑士紧紧抿起的嘴角。  
　　  
　　平日那么粗狂一个人此时却细腻非凡，还没等到开口他就早早看穿了骑士的想法，他朝他咧嘴笑，笑容温暖地如同环抱艾欧泽亚的洋流：“不要介意，我会好起来的，你就笑一笑吧，别老板着脸。”  
　　  
　　说实话，时隔多年骑士已经不记得自己那会是在笑还是在哭，或者又笑又哭，他只记得自己眼角潮湿，脸颊抽疼，杂乱的情绪如浪潮般在他耳廓边回响，每一滴飞扬的浪花都写着爱与恋。

　　07  
　　  
　　战士睁眼时伴随着腹部传来的轰鸣，他的肚子简直是浑然天成的闹钟，一到饭点就开始打鸣，雷打不动。他揉揉眼打了个哈欠，鼻子习惯性地嗅闻，看到骑士正趴在胸口时低头啄吻了下他的额头。  
　　  
　　“我放在楼上的行礼中有些应急食物，如果你不嫌弃可以填下肚子。”骑士戳了下战士大声闹别扭的肚子，说道。  
　　  
　　战士乖巧地点头，他将丢在地面的衣服披在骑士身上，自己则光着屁股遛着鸟往楼上跑。急促的脚步声由近至远，到达某个点时突然顿住，之后由远及近又回到骑士身边。他抬头看了看赤身裸体的恋人，不思其解地歪头：“怎么，没找到，我记得在侧兜里。”  
　　  
　　“不是不是。”战士连连摆手，他手舞足蹈地比划，看不方便解释后拍了下手，二话不说揽住骑士的肩胛骨与腿窝，把他整个人抱在怀里：“你和我来！”他三步并两步跑过楼梯，以最快速度冲刺回一楼。  
　　  
　　他将骑士放在正门旁半掩的窗户前，他双手握住窗锁，双臂向外猛推，闪耀的金色阳光立刻充满了小屋的每个角落，阳光之下是雾气消散的海面，黄金的碎屑铺满海面。战士兴奋地拉着骑士的手，那双棕色的眸子在日光的照耀下几乎变成了透明的白金，与广阔海波融为一体，化作一抹永远明亮的光斑。  
　　　　  
　　骑士想，战士大概比他所见过的任何人都更适合大海。他的身影在阳光的洗礼下镀上黄金，手指指向远方的灿烂骄阳，漂亮的金棕色眸子望着大海，眼里溢满向往与激昂，仿佛他所见的并不是一望无垠的恐惧海洋，而是他那精美院子里的小池塘。  
　　  
　　他就像那大海本身，激情澎湃，飞扬跋扈，不知恐惧为何物。那眼神仿佛在宣扬说：只要他愿意，甚至能将整个世界收入囊中。  
　　  
　　稍微侧过脸，战士逆光的脸庞映在骑士的眸子里，他正在笑。  
　　  
　　“你看，天晴了！”  
　　  
　　或许是阳光过于绮丽，或许是海面过于炫目，或许是战士的笑容过于耀眼，又或许是全部。总有那么一个原因让骑士的内心溢满光芒，忍不住弯起眉眼，随着战士一起笑出来。  
　　  
　　“是啊，天晴了。”  
　　  
　　END

　　


End file.
